Come Back to Me
by alygator86
Summary: Mark and Teddy established relationship, Mark loses his memory.


Come Back To Me

Disclaimer: The idea is mine, nothing else.

Rating: M

Summary: Mark and Teddy established relationship, Mark loses his memory.

Thanks to Phoebe for the beta.

MTMTMTMTMTMT

Teddy was just a little surprised when Owen paged her to the pit. It wasn't the normal consult page but he wanted her down there so she went.

She met him outside an exam room.

"Hey, what's up?" She asked.

Owen hated being the one to tell his friend that her husband was injured.

"It's Mark," he told her. "He was in a car accident and hit his head –"

He didn't get a chance to finish before Teddy pushed past him and into the exam room. Mark was lying unconscious on the exam bed. The resident was cleaning the laceration on his forehead. Teddy went to his side just as he was starting to wake up.

"Ad'son?" he mumbled groggily, opening his eyes.

"Page Derek Shepherd," she ordered the resident, ignoring Owen telling her he already had. Her tone must have been harsher than she thought as the resident went to do so, or do so again if that was the case.

"Who are you?" he asked. "Derek?" He was really confused now. "Where am I?"

Owen finished getting Mark hooked up to monitors to check his vitals.

"You don't know where you are?" Owen asked him.

"No, that's why I asked," he replied.

Owen looked at Teddy who had moved just slightly back from the bed and had her hands in the pockets of her lab coat. She was watching Mark, looking like she was almost willing him to remember.

Owen thought she was about to say something when Derek came in.

"Derek! Where am I? This doesn't look like the ER in New York…and you're here so it can't be New York," Mark rambled slightly, worried that he couldn't remember where he was.

"You were in a car accident and hit your head," Owen told him just as he was paged.

"I can take it from here" Derek nodded to the trauma surgeon.

Teddy watched her friend leave then turned back to Mark and Derek, her mind racing.

'_He asked for Addison. He thinks he should be in New York. He doesn't know who I am,' _and even more when Derek started asking him questions and told him to remember five words._ 'He thinks it's 2005 and Addison just cheat on Derek. He doesn't know we're married.'_

"You're in Seattle and it's 2010," she heard Derek tell Mark.

Mark looked shocked but nodded, "That explains why she," he pointed to Teddy. "Looked so freaked when I asked where Addison was."

"This is Teddy," Derek introduced him. "She's your wife."

"Are you messing with me?"

Teddy's heart was still racing and she felt like she could burst into tears.

Derek shook his head. "You have a ring. I was your best man."

Mark looked at his left hand. "Oh, look at that, I do."

Teddy moved closer to his bed. She had to help him remember. "We got married 13 months ago. On Meredith and Derek's land."

Mark looked at her while she spoke then turned back to Derek. "She's hot."

Derek frowned; it was weird seeing his friend like this after how much he's changed since moving to Seattle. "What are the five words I asked you to remember?"

"Pen, bear, fire truck, green, coffee," recited Mark. "I could have told you I just have retrograde amnesia."

"I want to get a CT and we'll have someone stitch up your forehead," said Derek. "I'll go see what radiology looks like right now."

"I can take care of the cut," Mark called after Derek. After Derek was gone, he turned to Teddy. "Would you get me a suture kit and a mirror, babe?"

Teddy, still stunned by the entire situation, went to get the requested items and came back.

Mark had pulled over an instrument tray and put on gloves. When Teddy came back, he set the suture kit out on the tray.

"Hold the mirror up so I can see," he said.

She held the mirror and watched as he started suturing himself. Of course he'd do something like this.

"So what do you do?" he asked.

"Um," the question sounded weird coming from her husband. "I'm the head of cardio."

"Cardio," he grinned. "So you're tough, you have great attention to detail, you're amazing and you know it, and you're bossy. I like bossy."

Teddy nodded, watching him concentrate on suturing the cut and talk to her at the same time.

"Teddy is a sexy name," he told her using what she called his McSteamy voice.

She smiled a little. "Get your mind out of the gutter. You don't want to mess up your face."

"I don't mess up. That's why I'm doing it," he smirked. "And you're still here so my mind is staying in the gutter. It's nice there. It's imagining you naked. "

Teddy was getting annoyed, not liking how he was hitting on her when he didn't know her. But on the other hand she liked it because he still usually hit on her whenever he could even after being together for so long.

"If I didn't have to get a CT scan," he said, finishing up his stitches. "I'd say we should get out of here and see how good my imagination is."

She dropped the mirror onto the instrument tray with a clang and crossed her arms. "I don't think so."

"Wow. Chill out," he chuckled softly.

"Chill out?" she yelled. "You think I can chill out right now? You don't remember me! You don't remember our wedding or our house or anything about us!"

"I don't think that's my fault!" he yelled back, because she was yelling at him. "It's not like I said 'Hey! Why don't I go and forget my wife and the last 5 years of my life today!' Yeah, that's a good plan!"

"You don't have to be an asshole manwhore to me!" she returned, on the verge of tears.

"I'm sorry you think I'm an asshole manwhore! It's been seven years and I've forgotten! I bet you're glad you didn't know me then! You probably wouldn't have married me!"

She uncharacteristically burst into tears, unable to hold back all her frustration and anger and hurt. "You're such a jerk!"

Derek came back just as Teddy shouted that, surprised that they were fighting. "I, uh, need to take him to CT…"

"Good!" She spat angrily, tears running down her cheeks. "You can have him!"

The two watched her stalk out of the room, Mark feeling bad for making her cry and Derek wondering what that was all about. Mark got into a wheelchair and Derek started pushing him to radiology.

"What did you do? I left you alone for ten minutes and you made her cry!"

"I hit on her," Mark replied like it was the obvious answer. "She got mad. I told her to chill out and then the yelling started it."

"You've changed a lot in five years, even before you met her. You don't hit on women you don't know anymore. You're married to her but right now you don't know her. And Teddy knows that. Sure, you hit on her before the accident, but you knew her."

Mark sighed. "I'm still wrapping my head around being married…we've been married over a year? How long have we been together?" he asked.

"A little over two and a half years," Derek replied.

He groaned. "She probably hates me now. Tell her I'm sorry when you talk to her?"

"You should probably tell her yourself," Derek suggested, arriving at radiology.

MTMTMTMTMT

Cristina and Owen got on the elevator to find Teddy leaning against the back corner, wiping her eyes.

Cristina nudged her husband and whispered. "Give her a hug."

"Me?" he whispered back.

"Yeah," she nodded. "I don't do hugs."

"I don't need a hug," Teddy sniffled. "And you two need to whisper quieter."

Cristina didn't really believe her. Anyone crying in an elevator clearly needs a hug. "What's wrong?" She asked, nosily.

"We had a fight. Because he managed to get retrograde amnesia and he's an asshole and he hit on me," she ranted, not really mad at Mark but mad at the situation. "He doesn't know me but he hit on me! He doesn't do that!"

"He hit his head in a car accident," Owen told Cristina, only just having run into her at the elevator.

Cristina turned to Teddy. "It's not his fault he got amnesia…"

"I know that."

"And you know he's all about the hitting on women…well…hitting on you. But before you he hit on anyone…he hit on me once. That was funny," she laughed softly, remembering it.

"I don't think that's helping," Owen shook his head then turned to Teddy, "He lost his memory so he doesn't act like he normally does. You just need to be patient with him. He loves you. He'll remember that."

Cristina scoffed, "You're such a girl."

Teddy laughed, seeing what Cristina meant and welcoming the distraction of their banter.

"See?" She motions to their friend. "She agrees!"

"No she doesn't," Owen shook his head.

Cristina nodded. "Yes she does. That was totally a speech Meredith would give and Mer is a girl."

Teddy received a text message, interrupting this amusing argument. It was from Derek telling her to meet him in his office, as he didn't see a need for Mark to be admitted.

"You two have fun discussing that. I have to go meet Derek about Mark," she told them. "I'll talk to you later."

She finally got off the elevator and went to meet Derek. In his office. With _Mark_. She sat down in the chair next to him in front of Derek's desk. Neither of them had a chance to say anything before Derek started explaining.

"There is no other trauma or injury to the brain. His amnesia could resolve on its own or…"

"Or I could never get my memories back," Mark finished.

Derek nodded. "Right."

"Great," Mark replied sarcastically.

Derek gave him a sympathetic look. "You can go home. I want to see you in a few days to assess your medical memory, I would like to keep you as head of plastics."

"I still can't believe you're chief," Mark chuckled.

Derek grinned. "Speaking of which, I need to get to a meeting. See you both in a couple days."

And then they were left alone. Mark turned to Teddy.

"I'm sorry about earlier," he told her sincerely.

She gave him a small smile. "It's…okay. I just have to remember that you're not really you right now."

Teddy drove them home, seeing as Mark didn't know the way and he was in a car accident so his car isn't exactly drivable. Once home, Teddy showed him around their house.

"Wow, it's big and spacious but not too big," he commented after seeing the downstairs. "I love it."

She smiled. "You picked it out. We moved here a few months before we got married."

"I have good taste!"

She giggled and showed him second floor – guest room, office, future kid's room, master bedroom, bathroom just next to the master bedroom and master bath.

"In the morning you'll be able to see the view," she told him.

He nodded. "I look forward to it."

They stood in silence for a moment and he could tell she wanted to go to bed but she wasn't sure what to say.

"I can sleep in the guest room," he offered, feeling it would be awkward if he just decided to sleep in their room with her.

"Yeah, ok," she nodded, feeling relieved that he offered.

She helped him get the bed in the guest room set up then said goodnight.

MTMTMTMTMT

Unable to sleep, Mark got up and headed to the bathroom to get a drink of water hoping that would help him get to sleep. He got a drink, turned off the light and was about to head back to the guest room when he heard something.

It sounded like crying.

Concerned, he went into their…her room and heard her sniffle. She was lying on her side of the bed on her right side, facing the rest of the bed. He made his way over to the bed and gently sat on the edge of the bed, softly touching her back.

"Are you okay?" he asked quietly.

She sniffled again and wiped her eyes. "Um, yeah," she mumbled.

"I'm sorry I can't remember. I'm trying," he told her. Manwhore that he was, (or wasn't anymore) he didn't want her to be upset because of him.

"I know…" she turned her head to look at him**,** "Would…would you hold me?"

He felt so strongly for her. Maybe things like feelings can't be forgotten. He knew he must really love her if he married her. But he felt drawn to her, even if he didn't remember her.

"Yeah," he replied and laid down next to her, then wrapped his arms around her.

She snuggled into him and they were both asleep in a matter of minutes.

MTMTMTMTMT

Neither of them talked about it the next day and Teddy had gotten up before Mark that morning. She went to work; he stayed home and got to know… _re-know_ the house. She got home, they had dinner, talked a little bit and she went to bed.

After she went to bed, he looked though the files on his laptop and found pictures of them on vacation to different places and on their honeymoon. He had very cleverly labeled the folders with things such as 'honeymoon' and 'visiting her parents'.

He looked at the pictures then he went to their DVD shelf to see what movies they had and found where he saw their wedding video during the brief glance at the shelf earlier. He put it in the DVD player.

Teddy came down not long after it started, looking for her phone charger. She saw what he was watching and sat down next to him.

"You looked amazing," he told her, glancing at her briefly before looking back to the screen.

Her dress had been a simple white strapless flowing gown that hugged her curves before tapering out at the bottom giving her a little bit of a train in the back. She had worn a glittering diamond necklace and her hair was left down and wavy, falling around her shoulders and down her back.

She smiled. "That's what you told me after I got down the aisle."

"I wish I could remember," he frowned.

"I know. Just watch it," she told him. They'd only watched it once since they got married.

"Bossy. I like it," he chuckled. He heard her laugh next to him, partially out of sarcasm, he was sure, but it made him smile to know he made her laugh. He discovered he liked her laugh. He'd have to try and make her laugh more often.

MTMTMTMTMT

A couple of weeks after Mark's accident, Teddy was updating Arizona while they signed off on charts at the nurses' station.

"How's it going with Mark?" Arizona asked

"It's not," Teddy replied. "He still doesn't remember anything…but he's trying."

Arizona looked at her with a sympathetic look. "It's only been two weeks."

Teddy sighed. "I know but I want *my*Mark back."

"Even if he doesn't get his memory back, he seems very into you," Arizona told her then gasped excitedly. "How adorable would it be to watch him fall in love with you all over again!"

Teddy chuckled. "I suppose it would be cute. I just want him to remember."

"How many times has he watched the wedding video?" the pediatric surgeon asked. Teddy texted her after she watched it with Mark the first time since the accident.

"Four times that I know of."

"He's trying very hard," she noted.

Mark and Callie were having a similar conversation in Mark's office. He was sitting back in the chair at his desk and she was slouched, tired, in the chair in front of his desk.

"So how's it going?" Callie asked him.

"Pretty well. I still don't remember anything, though," he told her, glancing to the picture on his desk of him and Teddy. It was from wedding. They were in Meredith and Derek's backyard, Teddy had told him. He was standing behind her, his arms wrapped around her with her arms resting on top of his and his head bent, his lips by her ear. She was looking down as well, laughing at something. Teddy didn't tell him and he didn't ask. He wanted to remember what made her laugh.

"You'll get there. It's only been a couple of weeks," she encouraged him.

"I think. It's still a little weird that Derek and I are friends," he chuckled. He last remembered Derek hating him. Which is why he'd been hanging out with Callie – it was easier to talk to her than it was talking to Derek right now.

She smiled. "I'm sure it is. How is it going with Teddy?"

He twirled a pen between his fingers. "I think things are good. She's being really patient with me and she's telling me about herself – things that I should know. I know it must be hard for her."

Callie nodded. "She loves you."

"I know. I think I love her too," he admitted.

His friend grinned. "Really?"

"I think so," he nodded. "I mean, the last thing I remember is sleeping with Addison, getting caught by Derek…but I see my house and Teddy and our wedding video. I know I'm supposed to love her but I also feel that I love her."

"Awwww!" gushed Callie.

Three weeks after he lost his memory, Mark got home from work. It was late and he found Teddy asleep on the couch in her pajamas. From recent experience he knew sleeping on the couch all night was a bad idea.

He picked her up, his left arm under her knees and her right arm around her back, making sure her head rested against his shoulder. Once he had her settled in his arms, he headed upstairs to her bedroom.

"What're you doin'?" she mumbled as he reached the top of the stairs.

He walked down the short hallway to her bedroom. "You fell asleep on the couch."

He placed her on the bed and helped her get under the covers, as she was still mostly asleep. Once she was covered up and seemed comfortable, he softly kissed her forehead and went to leave.

Teddy grabbed at his arm. "Stay? Please?" she asked sleepily with a pout, like she knew – even now – there's no way he could say no to her.

And he can't say no to her.

He stripped down to his boxers and a t-shirt then got in to bed next to her, like he did the night he found her crying.

She was already mostly asleep again and she snuggled up against him, resting her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, a feeling of contentment drifting over him.

"I love you," she mumbled sleepily.

He paused for a moment, thinking about how he felt, and then replied, even though he was pretty sure she was asleep. "I love you, too."

MTMTMTMTMT

A few days later, Mark had the day off. He cleaned up the house, Teddy had shown him where most things belonged. He even did some laundry. Admittedly, he was pretty bored.

Teddy got home at the end of the day, later than usual and dropped her bag and keys by the door before she called. "Hey, I'm home."

He popped his head out of the kitchen. "Oh, hey."

"That's it?" she asked, going to see what he was doing in there.

"What do you mean?" his brow furrowed, confused. He was emptying the dishwasher and returned to putting away the silverware – the last thing he had to do.

She sighed, leaning her hip against the counter. "Never mind."

Mark was getting a little annoyed. "Just tell me," he put the last of the knives away and closed the dishwasher.

"It doesn't matter," Teddy shook her head.

"Then why even bring it up?" he questioned with a bit of an attitude.

"I thought maybe you'd started remembering!" she stood up straight, feeling stupid for having so much hope for today.

"What makes today special? I haven't remembered anything yet so why would I today?" he challenged her, frustrated at his lack of memory.

"Because it's my birthday! But nothing is working! You've watched that stupid video more times that I can count and you don't remember!" she yelled. She had a bad day and all she wanted was her husband, _her_ husband. But she didn't even get that.

"I'm trying!" he yelled back. "It's not as easy as you think!"

"I don't have it easy either! All you know about me is what I've had to tell you! There's so much that you just know about me, I don't even know how you know… knew. And I don't know how to teach you! I don't know if I can do this anymore!" All of her frustration was coming out now and they were yelling at each other and she was just so mad.

"If you're that unhappy, maybe we should get a divorce!" He didn't want her to be unhappy. He loved her and he realized the thought of losing her hurt.

The fact that he suggested that angered her more, "Yeah! Maybe we should!" She stalked out of the kitchen and he followed her.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going out! To celebrate my birthday with people who know me!" She grabbed her purse and keys before she stormed out of the house.

Mark wanted to go after her, to give her a little while to calm down then go after her to talk. But he realized he has no idea where she would go. Maybe she would go to Arizona's house but he didn't remember where she lived.

MTMTMT

Teddy had already had a few shots when Arizona got there. She sat next to her slightly inebriated friend.

"What's wrong, Teddy?" she asked. Teddy texted her asking Arizona to meet her at Joe's right away.

"He doesn't remember my birthday."

Arizona rubbed her back, "I'm sorry."

"And we had a fight," Teddy drank her fifth shot. "We might get a divorce."

Arizona frowned. "No. He loves you."

Teddy shook her head. "He loves me because he's supposed to."

"That's not true!" insisted Arizona.

"You don't know that. He doesn't remember me. Or us. Or when we talked about having a baby. Or how he proposed. He watches the wedding video so he knows he's supposed to love me," she paused but not long enough for Arizona to interject. "It's my birthday. I just want to get drunk and go home."

MTMT

Mark sat impatiently in the living room, waiting. He had called Callie and she told him Arizona had it covered and that she would make sure Teddy got home alright.

That didn't help him stop worrying. He didn't want to get a divorce. Sure, in his memories he was a manwhore who didn't want to settle down and who didn't remember any important dates – birthdays, holidays, anniversaries – and who didn't even think about getting married. He couldn't remember anything about the 2 ½ years he's been with Teddy and it had been almost a month of living and working with her and watching their wedding video.

He was in love with her.

When he woke up after his car accident he had the memories of having just been with Addison but Derek and Callie filled him in on everything. He was pretty sure, in a way, he'd always love Addison but he had fallen for Teddy.

He didn't want to get divorced but he wanted Teddy to be happy. And if her happiness meant getting a divorce, he would do it for her. The thing was, he didn't know if he could handle seeing her be with someone else. Even if he'd only known her for a month.

His thoughts became circular and were interrupted by the front door opening. Arizona and Teddy came in. Teddy was obviously drunk; Arizona was not.

Mark stood and made his way over to them.

"Hey!" Teddy greeted, happier due to the alcohol.

"Hey," he replied.

"I wanted to make sure she got home okay," Arizona told him.

Mark smiled, appreciative. "Thanks."

Arizona said goodnight and left, going home.

Mark took Teddy upstairs to the bedroom, she needed just a little help walking in a straight line and she liked that he was helping her. He stood her by the bed and was about to look for PJs for her when she suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

He kissed her back for a moment, feeling like he could lose himself in her so easily, then pulled away.

"Teddy…"

"I'm sorry. I don't want a divorce. I just had a really bad day and I was frustrated when you still didn't remember," she explained, her words slightly slurred.

He pushed some hair behind her ear. "It's okay. I'm sorry for yelling. I don't want a divorce."

She kissed him again, deeper, her tongue exploring his mouth. She didn't realize how much she had missed just kissing him. Mark returned the kiss, his tongue wrestling with hers. He found himself wondering what their first kiss had been like because this was a pretty great kiss.

Her hands reached for the button of his jeans and he pulled his lips from hers again, resting his forehead against hers.

"No, Teddy," it was so hard to say no to her.

"Please?" she stroked him though his jeans. "I need you."

It wasn't that he didn't want her, because he really did. "You're drunk and I don't remember and I don't want to take advantage of you."

Teddy pouted. "We haven't had sex in three weeks. And we had sex eeeeveryday," she squeezed the bulge in his pants and he stifled a groan. "I may be drunk but I want you and as my husband you have to give me birthday sex."

It had been getting harder and harder to not touch her. She kept asking him to sleep in bed with her and she was a beautiful woman. His wife.

She made the decision for him when she kissed him again and unbuttoned his jeans. She tugged him back with her and the fell onto the bed together.

Teddy giggled and slid back further onto the bed then took off her shirt. Mark slid out of his jeans and kneeled on the bed in front of her. When she moved to take off her bra he stopped her.

"The birthday girl doesn't do any work."

He reached around and undid her bra then slid the straps down her arms and tossed it out of the way. He cupped her breasts with his hands.

"Your breasts are fantastic."

She giggled and arched her back, pressing her breasts into his hands. Teddy tugged his shirt upwards. "You said that once before."

Mark removed his hands from her breasts to take off his shirt. He kissed her again, pushing her back to lie down, his hands roaming over her sides and stomach.

Teddy slid her arms around him, running her hands over his back. He settled between her legs and was resting on his forearms, only some of his weight resting on her but she welcomed it, having missed being with him like this.

He slowly pulled his lips from hers and trailed kisses along her jaw line to her neck, making a mental note of the places that made her gasp or moan. Mark skimmed his lips lower and nipped her collarbone before placing wet, open-mouthed kisses to the swell over her right breast.

She moaned softly as his tongue flicked over her right nipple at the same time that his fingers rolled her left nipple. Teddy pushed her breasts forward into his mouth and hand and dug her nails into his back slightly. Mark ran his tongue around her nipple before drawing it into his mouth, sucking on it. His fingers rolled and rubbed the other nipple and massaged her breast.

"Mmm Mark," she moaned and wrapped her legs around him, rubbing her hips against his.

Mark groaned against her skin sending tingles of pleasure though her. He gently nipped at her nipple then kissed his way to her other nipple to give it the same attention.

Teddy sighed with pleasure. He was always so attentive to her but she knew he didn't remember her body and for him, this was his first time exploring her. It was exciting.

He kissed his way down her stomach to the top of her jeans. Mark undid the button and pulled them down her legs, Teddy lifting her hips to help him remove her jeans and panties. Once he tossed them on the floor, he kneeled between her legs and stroked her inner thighs with his hands. He ducked his head to lightly kiss her left inner thigh and smiled when she whined a little. He could tell she was getting slightly impatient but he wanted to learn what she liked if he wasn't going to remember it.

She laced her fingers though his hair, urging his mouth to her wet center. He finally obliged and ran his tongue over her pussy to her clit. He lifted his head slightly to grin seductively at her.

"You taste good," he licked her again, longer and harder. "you have no idea how good you taste."

Teddy moaned and gripped his hair. "You've said that before," her voice was breathless and she could feel him smile against her skin.

"Must be because it's true," he replied before delving his tongue into her wet, warm pussy.

She moaned again and bucked her hips, pushing into his face, needing more. Mark rolled his tongue around inside of her then dragged his lips up to her clit. He circled her clit with his tongue and sucked on it.

"Oh god, Mark," she whimpered while he sucked and nipped at her clit.

He slid a finger into her while his mouth teased her clit. He quickly added a second finger to her dripping heat and slowly thrust them in and out of her. Teddy moaned and squirmed under his touch, her fingers tugging at his hair.

His fingers were curling inside of her every time he thrust them inside of her and his lips and tongue and teeth were doing amazing things to her clit. But she needed him. "Mark," she tugged at his hair. "I love what you're doing," moaned as he hit her g-spot and sucked her clit at the same time. "b-but I want your dick inside of me right now."

He lifted his head smirking at her, his fingers still moving in and out of her. "Do you always talk like that?"

"No," she shook her head, moving her hips in time with his fingers. "I'm still drunk and I'm very blunt when I'm drunk."

Mark chuckled softly and pulled his fingers out of her. She whimpered at the loss of contact but watched as he took off his boxers, freeing his erection. She reached forward and grasped his cock, stroking it with a seductive grin. He leaned forward, hovering over her and captured her lips with his kissing her deeply.

Teddy guided his tip to her entrance and he slowly pushed inside of her. He moaned into her mouth, their tongues battling. Mark filled her completely and stayed still for a moment, enjoying how her walls stretched around him.

"I've missed this," she sighed, her lips just a hair from his.

He pecked her lips. "You feel amazing and I'm sure if I remembered, I would miss this, too."

"That's one of the weirdest things I've ever heard," she wrapped her legs around him, pulling him deeper inside of her.

Mark pulled out a little bit and thrust back in, making her moan. "Tell me about it." He nipped at her jaw. "I love your body."

"I know," she replied, pressing the tips of her fingers into his back.

He started thrusting in and out of her, paying attention to what angles and depth made her moan the loudest. Teddy was moaning continuously, her hips moving with his as he thrust into her hard and fast, pushing deeply into her each time and brushing against her g-spot.

Mark pressed light kisses into her neck as he rode her, her tight walls drawing him ever closer to an orgasm. Digging her nails into his shoulder blades, she arched her back, moaning his name loudly as he brought her to orgasm. Her walls clenched and pulsed around his hard cock.

Thrusting a few more times, he let go with a groan against her neck, shooting his seed inside of her, his cum mixing with her juices. "Oh, god," he panted.

"I know," she smiled, her fingers running though his hair as they rode out their orgasms, their bodies feeling amazing.

He lifted his head to kiss her lips softly and lingeringly.

Once they both came back down from their orgasmic highs, he moved off of her. He turned onto his back and she moved to lay half on top of him, her leg resting over his. Teddy lazily traced patterns on his chest while Mark ran his fingers through her hair.

"That was really, really good," Teddy sighed sleepily, the alcohol making her more tired than she would be, "If I wasn't so tired we would be going for more."

Mark chuckled and placed a kiss on the top of her head, feeling incredibly content, "Sleep, baby. More later."

MTMTMTMTMT

Mark awoke the next morning with Teddy still sleeping in his arms but he had turned onto his side and he was facing her. She stirred and slowly opened her eyes, surveying her surroundings. She stretched against him and looked up to see him watching her.

"Good morning," he smiled.

"Morning," She giggled awkwardly because it wasn't awkward at all.

They laid in a comfortable silence, Teddy slipped her arm over his side and he tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Why is this not weird?" she asked. "This should be weird."

"It's not weird," he told her. "Last night…"

She bit her lower lip and lowered her eyes, studying his chest. "Was a mistake?" she asked, fearing the worst.

"I love you," he told her, not wanting to beat around the bush.

Her eyes flew up to meet his, seeing he was completely serious, but she was still shocked. "I-I love you, too."

Mark smiled. "I've felt drawn to you since I woke up. I've been falling for you these past couple weeks. Fast. And not just because I'm supposed to, but because I already felt these things. I know I did because the video and Callie and Derek told me I did but I realized for myself that I'm in love with you," his smiled grew bigger as she smiled. "I may not know…remember how to read you yet or be able to tell the difference between your tones but I will."

"I'll try to help you," Teddy told him. "And I'll try not to get frustrated."

"You can get frustrated." He kissed her softly. "Because I would be frustrated if the situation was reversed. But tell me when you're frustrated and we can figure it out. I don't want to fight with you."

She ran her fingers over his cheek. "Okay. I don't want to fight with you either."

"Did we fight? Before?" Mark asked, wishing he knew the answer.

"No," Teddy shook her head. "We had arguments and disagreements, usually about things at work but the fight we had after your accident was the first one."

"I'm sorry," he kissed her again. "Lets have the fight last night be our last one. And if I'm not going to remember anything, what do you say we make new memories?"

Teddy smiled at him. "I think that's a great idea."

Teddy wrote the date on her pre-op paperwork and froze. Counting in her head she realized she should have started her period already. It always started the first couple of days of the month when she finished up her birth control.

Biting her bottom lip, Teddy tried to push it to the back of her mind as she prepared for her surgery.

MTMTMT

Two surgeries and seven hours later Teddy got back to her office. She was staring at the calendar on her computer. She was at least four days late. Sometimes it didn't start until the 2nd day on the spacer pills but she was almost done with the week of spacer pills and she did not have her period. This had never happened.

That coupled with the fact that she felt slightly nauseous this morning and she'd been incredibly tired all day only one thing popped into her head. She had to be pregnant. Joy and fear flooded her. She wanted a baby. She wanted Mark's baby. But right now was not the time. He had amnesia. He didn't remember wanting kids with her. They had just started the 'let's make new memories' phase and it was not the right time.

She decided the paperwork could wait until tomorrow seeing as she wouldn't get it done today anyway and headed up, stopping at the drug store to pick up a pregnancy test… or three.

Teddy got home with her pregnancy tests, thankful that Mark wasn't going to get home for another hour or so. Once in the bathroom she read the directions, did as they required and then she had to wait.

Picking up her cell phone she called Arizona instead. Arizona answered on the second ring.

"Hey Teddy!"

Teddy smiled at the pep of her best friend, "Hey."

"Utoh, you don't sound very happy," Arizona noted. "What's wrong?"

She leaned against the counter next to the sink. The pregnancy tests were lined up on the other side of the sink. "I am currently standing in my bathroom waiting for these little white sticks to tell me if I'm pregnant or not."

Arizona gave a little squeal, "Oh my gosh! Congratulations!"

"I'm not even sure if I am yet. And Mark doesn't remember."

"Mark will be thrilled!" Arizona smiled. "He loves you and he'd totally be excited about the baby."

"I hope so," replied Teddy looking over at the tests. "Because all three tests say I'm pregnant."

"Yayyy!" Arizona grinned. "Teddy, I have to go, I got paged. But call me later."

"I will," Teddy started cleaning up the tests. "talk to you later."

Even after Arizona's cheerful and supportive responses, Teddy was still doubtful that this was good. Stressed, she headed to the kitchen to start dinner.

MTMTMT

The longer she was alone, the more stressed she got. An hour later Mark got home.

He found her in the kitchen finishing up the chicken while the microwave what he assumed was vegetables.

"Hey," He greeted her with a smile and kissed her cheek. He tried to wrap his arms around her and she moved away seemingly to pull out two plates for the food.

"Ok…" He mumbled to himself, figuring she was PMSing or something. "I'm going to go –"

"Why aren't you helping?" She asked, confusing him even more because it looked like everything was done. "This isn't going to work if you don't help."

"It looks like you have it covered," Mark replied, not sure what he could do to help. The chicken was cooling, the mashed potatoes were cooling, the vegetables had 46 seconds left.

"No I don't!" She shouted, nerves creating butterflies in her stomach.

He took a step towards her, her back to the counter. "Ok, what are you talking about?"

"I'm pregnant!" she blurted out, mad at him, "I'm on birth control and you freakin' got me pregnant!"

He moved even closer to her but still giving her some space. "But we wanted to try for one," he replied, not realizing he was remembering a conversation from before his accident.

"I know! But – wait…" her brow furrowed. "You remember that?"

"Oh yeah," He smiled, thinking about it. "Yeah, I do!"

Suddenly a smile broke out on her face. "What else do you remember?"

"I don't think anything else, yet," he paused, searching his memory then shook his head. "But things from right before the accident will come back sooner than things that happen longer ago."

Teddy was happy he remembered something but still scared about being pregnant right now.

"But stop freaking out, ok?" he stroked her cheek softly. "I know you want to be happy about this but you're probably freaked because of the amnesia."

His touch calmed her slightly. "How do you know?" she asked with a grin.

"I've spent every day for the last almost 3 months with you," Mark replied simply.

She smiled; even with amnesia he was getting good at reading her.

"I know you want this baby and I want it too," he told her, putting his other hand on her stomach. "I'm scared because I don't know anything about kids but we'll learn. And whatever makes you happy makes me happy."

With his words, all the fear of him not wanting the baby or leaving her disappeared and she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

MTMTMT

That night Mark lay in bed with Teddy in his arms. She fell asleep almost right away, not that he could blame her – the first couple of months of pregnancy made the mother very fatigued. He was happy with holding her and letting his thoughts wander.

He had known her for 3 months now, but really it was almost 3 years. When he woke up his last memory had been of sleeping with Addison, betraying Derek. But did he want to be with Addison because he loved Addison or because he wanted what Derek had and he and Addison were just both lonely? Would it have lasted with Addison? They weren't in any committed relationship, would he have cheated on her because that's what he did?

When he found out he was married to Teddy, he couldn't cheat because they were exclusive, they were married, and Derek and Callie both told him that he had changed in the 5 years that had passed which he didn't remember. He found out from them that he wouldn't cheat on his wife, and he found himself wanting to conform to that. After only a couple of days with her, he found her captivating and interesting and in watching their wedding video he saw himself on the screen and could tell that his friends were right; not to mention how drawn he was to Teddy.

And somehow he knew that even though it felt like yesterday, he and Addison were a long time ago and in no scenario he thought of, would it have worked out. Either he cheated or she cheated and it wouldn't end up anything more than a short relationship. And he really did want to be with Teddy. He loved Teddy. He would fight to be with her. And now that they were having a baby, and he actually remembered talking about having a baby with her, he knew even more that Teddy was who he was supposed to be with.

He softly stroked her flat abdomen, looking forward to the rest of their lives and seeing what else he remembered.


End file.
